revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Retaliation
Retaliation is the 16th episode of Season 4 and is the 82th episode overall. Summary THE FOURTH OF JULY LEADS TO UNPLANNED FIREWORKS FOR BOTH EMILY AND VICTORIA -- Determined to flaunt her new fortune in Victoria’s face, Natalie throws a giant Fourth of July bash and invites David to be her date. Meanwhile, Margaux steps up her plans to take down anyone who stands in her way. Recap Victoria fires Lyman after she loses her case in court. She’s further humiliated when Natalie invites her to her big Fourth of July bash. Victoria wants to know what her game is after striking up a relationship with David, who is invited to her Independence Day soiree. She believes that Natalie is a universal enemy. David doesn’t buy any of this. He agrees to be Natalie’s date to her party, but is troubled by something he finds in her purse. During an interview with a reporter at her party, Natalie insinuates that David may be a tad unstable. Victoria overhears this. David realizes that Natalie is setting him up. He saw a watch that looks a lot like the one Conrad once gave to Lydia. Natalie claims that Conrad loved her, so she deserves his fortune. Her attempt at finally getting her hands on all his loot is thwarted by Victoria, who has a recording of Natalie admitting she’s a lethal con artist. Margaux blackmails Ben to get Amanda Clarke’s birth certificate. She does so by providing a video of his ex-wife, April, working in a diner. Emily and Nolan analyze the footage to track down the place. They are able to do this because Ben is in cahoots with them. April is working at a tasty-sounding place called Big John’s Greasy Spoon. She’s hiding from a bad man named Wes Perkins. Ben wants to handle things on his own. That’s not going to work for Emily. Once Margaux realizes the birth certificate is a fake, she makes contact with Wes Perkins. Ben and Emily have already made their way to April’s diner. They aren’t initially welcomed. Emily learns that Ben tried to arrest Wes. When things went south, Wes blamed April. That’s why she’s in hiding and she’s not about to leave her new life. So, Emily and Ben take matters into their own hands by taking down Wes when he arrives in town. April thanks them for what they did. Things are awkward between Emily as she tries to talk to Jack, who is tending bar at a local watering hole. Nolan wants to know why his good bud doesn’t want to work at the club. Louise suggests they turn one of the rooms down there into a daycare. Jack can no longer resist Nolan’s job offer. Louise invites a remorseful Lyman to come stay with her. Nolan, who keeps removing his wedding ring, doesn’t trust his wife’s brother. This makes sense since Lyman is working for Margaux. Louise eventually becomes hip to this. A violent struggle ensues. It ends when Lyman falls backwards off a cliff to his death. Louise later tells Nolan that her brother passed out in the guest room after having a few too many. Jack is driving Carl to see the fireworks. He’s pulled over by the cops for drunk driving. This was all Margaux’s doing. The cops claimed he’s intoxicated. It’s not true. Emily and Ben happen to be driving by as Jack is being arrested. Carl is taken away by an officer. Jack freaks out. Emily and Ben watch helplessly as their frantic friend is cuffed and tossed into the back of a police cruiser. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter * Elena Satine as Louise Ross Guest Cast *Gina Torres as Natalie Waters *Sebastian Pigott as Lyman Ellis *Sarah Lancaster as April Hunter *Ed Quinn as James Allen Co-Starring *Trenton Rostedt as Wes Perkins *Joanna Sotomura as Phoebe *Paul Sanchez as Officer Vasquez *Jeffrey David Anderson as Officer Schaefer *Pilar Holland as Reporter Quotes :Jack: This is still a fake marriage, right? ---- :Margaux: Well done, officer Hunter Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 4x16 Promo "Retaliation" (HD) Revenge 4x16 'Retaliation' Sneak Peek 1 Pictures 4x16 1.jpg 4x16 2.jpg 4x16 3.jpg 4x16 4.jpg 4x16 5.jpg 4x16 6.jpg 4x16 7.jpg 4x16 8.jpg 4x16 9.jpg 4x16 10.jpg 4x16 11.jpg 4x16 12.jpg 4x16 13.jpg 4x16 14.jpg 4x16 15.jpg 4x16 16.jpg Trivia *Lyman Ellis dies during a struggle with his sister, Louise, on a cliffside. *It is revealed that Natalie is a con-artist and starved Edward Grayson to death, until he changed the will into her favor. *This episode includes 3 epic takedowns. *Jack gets arrested in this episode. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes